


You Are Not Alone

by puddingcastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean writes letter, F/M, Hospital Castiel and Sam are mentioned, I suck at tags, Reader Insert, Sad Dean, Self Harm, attempted suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/puddingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Reader is in hospital for an attempted suicide,Dean writes a letter hoping it'll help. <br/>I have depression and self harm on maybe a daily basis so if you ever need someone im here for you. I hope this help someone! Please leave comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name

Dear Y/N,  
I'm sorry.. I wish I couldve seen the signs. I almost lost you.. If me and Sammy hadn't arrived back from the hunt on time you'd be gone. Seeing you laying on the floor covered in blood and cuts is something I simply will never forget. Its not your fault so dont say it is.. God Dammit Y/N I love you so god damn much. I always have. Your smile? I love it. Your lips? I want those. Your body? I'll love it when you don't. From here on out im going to show you how truly amazing you are. I promise to love you no matter what. I dont care if you have scars, your scars show how tough you are. They show how much you've been through and how you kicked depression's ass. Y/N, we all love you. Cas loves you. Sammy loves you. I love you. Don't think we would be better without you because in reality we would be a mess without you.   
Love, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> You are all amazing! Don't forget it!


End file.
